A Deal with Darkness
by Kelpurple90
Summary: 'Falling...that's all I felt. Until I made a deal.' Contains Yogscast.


You are born with two fears. The fear of loud noises...and falling. Falling...forever. How long have I been like this? I can't remember. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years? Time does not pass in this abyss, or not that I can tell. This black surrounding me...as I fall endlessly. I've forgotten how this started. I'll never find out how it ends. Will I just remain in limbo? Neither dead nor alive? Conscious nor unconscious? I've forgotten everything about what it was like before. All I remember is falling. I feel weightless, helpless. Nothing can be done. This is my fate.

_I̝ ̣̻̝̟ca͉n̬̭͎ ̭̳e̼͉̗n̘̺ḏ̭̯͚̘͖ ̪̗̲t̜̲̮̰h͖͕̦e̺̹͈̭̝ ͓͇̰͔̤fa͇̟̝l̺͈l̩͚̦_

I look around as best as I could, but still there is endless darkness. Who was talking to me? "Who are you?" I voice my question, unable to do much else.

_I̤̤ ̟̖̹̥͖̯c̲an̹̝ ̬e̳n̞̩̗d͙̳ͅ ̜̪̻̺t̠̼̟̲h̝͙͕iș̩ ̜̬͖̣n̝̥̟i̞̥̙͚̝͔ͅg̼̦͍̲̖̣h͔͉̮̜̻t̫̯͓̞͙̟m̮̰̳͕a̺͖̺̖r̮͙̲̫̖̘e͎͈̘̥_

"How?"

_M͙̺a̰̤k̦e̱̘̪͓ ̺͙̬̪̮a̮̯̲̲͚ ̱̮̻̠͔d̹̱̠̩̰e̪̲̥̦͕̙a̠̰̟l̲ ̯̯̫̮w̰̳i̬th̪̻̰̫̰̥̺ ͖̖̮̞̬me̪̙̼̝͔̭̹_

"A deal? What kind of deal?" I was hesitant, but I wanted more than anything to get out of this place. This dark, silent, lonely abyss.

_Y͖̣̳͓̝͔̼o̙͔͈̗̺̰u͈̼̺̬̜ͅ ̙n̼̰͙e̦e͔d ṉ̗̙͙ot͕͕͉ ̭͕̲̭͚͖w̬̜͇̫̗o̻̳̩̭̖̙̬r̥̼͈͙̺̼̺r͖͖̯y͓̘͕̱.̦̬̳ ͇͙͓͔̳I̘t ̙i̺̫s̗̱̻̳̝̯̥ ̲̖͈s̤̲̯̩̘i̥͖m͖̤̺p͚̫͉̺͉͚̰ḻ̭̠̼̪̳̥e̫͙͚̻̗͖̼.͍_

"Then tell me what it is." I suddenly remembered something about myself that I had forgotten - I am impatient. "Stop toying with me. Let me out of here. How can you help me? Who are you?" The questions tumbled from my lips before I could think. I hadn't been in contact with anything for so long, apart from my own madness.

_Ỵ̻͍̞̖ou̲̲̯ ͖w͍̺̼i̠̭̖l̼͍l̻̰̲̣̜ ̥gọ ̟̣̩̝̬̦b͔̜̬͉̫͎a͕̲̩͇c͙̤̲͕̘̗k͍ ͉͇͔͚̮t̺̞̜̼̠͓ͅo͖̲̼͉̟̘̥ ̘̗y̰͎͔o̺̞̭ur͎ ̱̫͔̩̹̬l̠i̟̥̺f̻̭̘e͇̤̳̻̮̤ͅ.̝͙̬͓ ̤̙̗Yo̥u ̗̻ͅw̩il̹l ̖̱̞̬̘n͔̼̲̩o̮̝̘t̘͈̪̬̠̬ͅ ̖̹̙e̬̼̣ve̫͉n̫ ͕̣̺͇̬r̮̥͎̟e̗̳̜̦͙ͅm̻̜̯͈̺e̙̯͖͓m̗̤͈̦͎b̠͕e̳r̭̜̳̥̭̪̦ ̯̭͉t̹̟̭̻͉h̼̥̰͉i̪͍͍̱ṣ͇̘̯̬̯͖.̟̟̺͎_

This sounded one sided. "What's in it for you?" I still could see nothing. "What are you gaining from this?" The chuckle that followed chilled my whole body. Another thing I hadn't felt in a while. There was no temperature change, just constant falling. Maybe this was just another form of my madness.

_O͎̳͖̠̭͍̦h,̥̮ ͕̱̝͇̹͕̟d̟o̤n̬̦'͖͖ṯ̪̖ͅ w̻̙̹͖͙̹̰o͚͙r͖͍̟r͉̣͚y͍ ͔͙̰̘̯͕ͅa͕͇̘̺b̮o̭̟u̟͇̦ͅț͕̫̠ ̦̫͓t̠̪͍̠̮͉̻ha̪̻̳̘ͅt͖͖̣̞͎. ̗̝̣̹̮̝Y̘̝o͍̼̩̣ṳ̘͍̰͇̝̩ j͖͕̙̰u̖s̱̣͍̮̮t͎̺͉̳̟̬͖ ̠̙̙̟͍͍w̝̼̗̭̮͓̬ḁ̗̹n̺͍̹̳͈̻t̪ ̲̞̣̻t̜̥̮͉o͖̤̖ ̟͚̪̖͉g̼͕͚͓̲̗o͇ ̼͉̞̝̘̣ͅb̺̟̺̪̭a͇c̼͍͇̟͖k̘, ͙͔̹͖̘r͖͔̼͓i̮͙̜̣̗̻g̱h̤t̠̰̝?̞̦̜͈_

"Then...can I go back now?"

_D̦͇̯̦o̳̤ ̹̖̼̹͇w̻͚e ̲̘̘h̫̭͕̬̗a̱͎̩v̥̲̮͔e̺͈̦ ͉̗̣̖̹̪̬a͔ ̻͇̤͎͍̳d̮͚͍̮͉̺̹e͕a̹̹l?̜̝_

Inside, I could feel something screaming 'No!' at me. Why? This is for the best. I won't be alone; I won't even remember this experience. 'It's a trick, a lie, a trap!' There's no reason for that. I nod, closing my eyes. "Yes, Mister...?"

_Y̤̺ou̪ ̪̙̜̥̺̝c͕͉͙̯̳͙͈a͍͇͔̹͍̮n͕̫ ͈̗͔͍̝c͎a͉ll̙̣̼̼̳̹ ̟̯me̩ ͓̣͈̙D̲̪̤̺͖͇ar̦k̝̲̮̟rai͙._

"Ok. We have a deal, Darkrai."

_E͏̯͕͈̭̫̥͉x̳̮̫c̹͙̫͖̯e͓̗̖̲̕ll̟͈̟en̬t͕̗.͔̘̤͕_

I opened my eyes, blinded by light as I suddenly stopped falling.

* * *

"Lewis? Come on!" I slowly blink open my eyes. Above me stand my best friend and girlfriend. I'm not quite sure what's happened. "Oh thank goodness!" I feel his arms wrap around me tightly, almost suffocating me.

"S-Simon...suffocating..."

"O-Oops, sorry!" He instantly let go, glancing away in embarrassment. I turn to my girlfriend, who embraces me as well. It feels nice; like I haven't done it in ages. But...I haven't left her at all.

"So...what...happened?" I asked, as I let Hannah sit down beside me on the floor. "I...don't remember." Simon pulled a chair over to us, sitting down on it. This place is familiar – the office. When did I get here? I touch my forehead, feeling something wet. I look at my fingertips, seeing blood. "...Blood...?" I also noticed scrapes and cuts on my arms, some of which had plasters or bandages on them.

"You had a really bad fall." Hannah began. "Simon found you, and soon came for me. You weren't breathing for a while there. We began to think that we'd lost you." She explained. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad of a fall if I'm alright, right?" I pointed out. "I'll be fine in no time. I don't feel bad now or anything." I hear Simon sigh with relief. "I guess I should thank you both. I might have gone if you two weren't here." I added.

"It was nothing. You'd do the same for me, right?" Simon shrugged. I nodded. 'Of course.' I thought to myself. 'Why wouldn't I?' I slowly stand up, with both of their help. "Well, I'd better go tell the others you're alright." He added, disappearing ahead of us. I gently have my arm around Hannah's shoulders, my head feeling a little fuzzy. My body also feels tired, but I'm sure it's just from shock, or whatever.

"I'm glad you're ok, Lewis." I glance at Hannah when I hear her voice. "I was starting to get worried. Your heart beat was way too slow, you weren't breathing...I think you DID die, honestly." I blink, kissing her cheek gently.

"If I did die, I wouldn't be alright, would I?" I pull her close. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm alright. There's no need to think about that. Ok? Promise me." She nodded, and our gazes met. I never realized how beautiful her eyes were; almost like I had been missing them. We made our way slowly to the main offices, where I could see people gathered in the corridor. I watched them turn, smiles on their faces. I'm ok.

_D̪͖̯o̞̘̘n'̭̳̣͎̜t͖ f̻o͇͙͚̙̹̖͔r͕̗͎g̣e̲̫̤͔̤̻͕t̝̰͓̯ ͙̩̝o̰̪̤̦̯͍u͇r͇ ̜̫̬d̻e̙̩a̠͔l.͕͇_

* * *

It had been a week since my accident, and something felt...off. Just as I walked along the corridor, something didn't seem quite right. I sat in my office, leaning back in my chair. Why did something feel wrong? It felt like...I was wrong. I didn't even look up when Hannah walked in, placing a tea down on my table.

"Lewis? Is something wrong?" She sat down beside me, looking at me with concern. "You look like something isn't right. Please, you can tell me." She put her hand on mine, and I felt a pain in my head. I glanced away, pulling my hand away too.

"...I'M wrong. I shouldn't be alive."

"D-Don't be stupid! You should be alive!" Before I heard noise in the corridor. After she shouted, there was none. "Don't talk stupid, Lewis. You're alive, just enjoy it. You were lucky." I shook my head, standing up.

"Luck doesn't decide who lives and dies." I mutter as I exit my room. A few people were stood outside their own offices, watching me as I came out. I glance at them, feeling tired. "..." I don't bother talking to them, walking straight through them.

"Lewis!" I could hear Hannah calling to me, but I ignore her. I only stop when I reach the doors at the opposite end of the hallway. No footsteps – she doesn't want to follow me. She won't stop me. I suddenly feel...ok. I let a chuckle escape from me, shaking my head. This feeling...why does it feel ok?

"..." I glanced back, seeing everyone. I wonder what they are thinking. 'Is he mad?' 'What's gotten into him?' 'Have they had an argument?' 'Will he be ok?' I lean my back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"L-Lewis...?" I open one eye, and I see shocked expressions. I'm not entirely sure why, but it doesn't really matter. "What...happened to your eye? It's...red..." Oh. That's interesting. I wonder...wait! What the fuck?! What's happening to me? Why am I ok with this? What the fuck is going on? I suddenly panic, darting through the door and out of the building.

I don't know how long I run for, but I eventually stop and sit on a bench. I hang my head low, looking directly at the ground.

_A̖̯̥͎͈̠r͖̲̣͖̥ͅe̟̳͙͖ ͇̹͙̖y̥̲͓̱o̯͍̮̤u̠͓̮̜͔̮̹ ̲̠̺̦̙n͕̬o̞̞̬͓̦t̜ ̹͔̹͉͙h̜̪̥͔̥͔ͅa̻͔pp͉͕y̫͍̭͇?̭̦̬ͅ I̞̹̲͇͈̩̫ ̗ͅs̰̦̟a̼͔̱̮̠̩͎v̲̪̼e̬̦͙͓̬̙d̻̲̻̞̩ͅ y̼̳̤o͔̦̥̫ụ̞̼̰̪͍.̼̻̤̦͓̯_

I freeze. I remember. The deal. Limbo. Falling. I clench my head, which is pounding. I then notice something is beside me, glancing to my right. There stands a black creature, with red around it's neck, or what I assumed was a neck. This must be Darkrai. "No, you cursed me." I replied. "You're... twisting me. Making me something I am not."

_Y̱͇͖̯o̠̜̹̹̺̱͔u̗ ̳̜̖͈͕a̹cc͕̦̰e̞̬͕̦͖̬p̰̖̱̘̗̺̭t̲͔̥̮̹e͓͇̣d̼͚̲̯͉ ͓͎̺t̖̩̳̩͎̜̲h͖̥͔̼e͇͔̮̠ ̘̣̖͕d̠̘̞̱̙̻e̩al̖̻̰͙͖.̲̩͚̣̞̖ ͔̙̬̭̹̘͕T̫͙͍ḫ̝̗͕̥̱e͓̭s͖̠̱̟e̠̖͍ ̪̮̭are̝ ̞̠t̗͇̰h̪͓̘e̲͔̠ ̞̳̭̞̯c̙͖̖͖͈͚o̮͎̲̯̻̙ͅn͔͓̯̫̞d̙̖̟i͈͖̦͍t̰io̫̼̙̮n̘͇͓s.̝̮̭̖̠̺̦_

"I did not accept to this!" I suddenly remember he DIDN'T specify his end of the deal. "You tricked me!" I shouted. People stared at me, and I was confused at why.

_I̗͙̦ ̮͔̻͇ap͈̼̫p̮̘̬̖e͕͈͚̫a̟̭̭̤ṛ͙̦̠͕̟̘ ̙̳̙͓̮̲o̻͉n͉̹͓̤ ̙th̜̜͓͔̻͍̱i̯̗͖̩̠̣s ̰s̙͈i̬d̥̯͓͕͕ͅe͖̩̟̘ ̝͙̘͉͓͙̯t̝̦̮o̜ ̮͎ͅo̟n̻l̞̺y͔͓͓̯̦̩͓ ̬t͈͔̲̪̝̭͉h̘̝͙̱͓o̫s̼e͍̙̗̳̲̘ w̘͍͇ẖ̤͙̱o̦̟̰̞̝͚̺ h͉a̰̤̮̝̥̯v̩̠̖e̻͓ d͍̦ea̟͈͉̦̗ls̙͙̲.̖_

"Why me? Why did you save me?"

_Yo̩̫̘̙̯u̪̹̖̣̻̞ͅ ̰̺̙̼t͖͚͖hin͕͈͚̜k̰̮͖ y͈o̭̰̞u͍̱̜͎̺̟͚ ͍̘̺ar̳̳̹̻̳͉̖e̘̺ ̼̦̝s͔p͉͚͕̘̖̤͍e͎͓̪͉c͇̲i̫a̦̺̩̰l͈̼͉̗̼?̱ ̞̟̳̥̖̬̪Ḫ̲͍̭̰͙ͅa̫̤͉̩̳ͅ! ̦̺͍͇̺͇Y͖͙͍o̭u̳͍̙̲̥͇ ̯̦̱̺̗ͅar̞ḙ̘ ̯̗w͚̫̞̫̖r̟o͇̱̠̲̪n͈̳̞̗g̗̙̪̙̬̯͖.̲ ͙͙Y͕̮̫̰̻̱̜o̭̤̘̺ṵ͇ ̝̣ar̝̜͚̗̗͓̼e̳͓̼̖ ͉̜͎͚̹͉m̘e͚̖̝r͙e̞͓̣͔̼l͎͕̞̟y̟̥͎͇ͅ ̥̲̪̗̱ju̮̯̞̥ͅs͚t̝͎ ͕͍̯a̮̪ ͔͔̼͓ͅp͉̗̹̘u͇͇͓pp̻̟̻̠̰͔e͍̻̰̱̼t̖͈̰.̫̣_

I feel weak, holding my head. I close my eyes for a second, and he is gone. What have I done? In trade for life...I become this? No...Hannah...I...I'm so sorry. I let myself slide off the bench, lying on my side on the cold floor. The only think I'm hoping for is that nobody finds me.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I am in front of the office. I don't want to go inside. Why am I here? How did I get here? Darkrai...he wants me to do something. Either hurt my friends or scare them or something. I don't know, and I don't want to find out. My body moves without me really wanting it to, soon finding myself in that same corridor. There was nobody dawdling anymore, either recording or just finding a room to be in. It's half relieving, as I don't have to be in contact with anyone. I quickly shut myself in my office, sitting next to it. I couldn't do anything. If I went to anyone, I'd probably end up in the same state as before. If I do nothing, Darkrai will return to make me. But I have to think of something. The knocking on my door makes me jump. I glance up, seeing Hannah. I am hesitant at first, but eventually I let her in.

"Now, there is definitely something wrong." I just sigh and nod. "You have to tell me NOW. We can't let it get any worse." She sits me down, sitting beside me. "Now, tell me what's wrong." I explain about what really happened – that I WAS going to die, but Darkrai saved me by making a deal. I then explained the deal, and that I had no clue what to do. "I see..." She rest her head on her hands, watching me. "Have you figured out what he wants?" I shake my head. "Hm...If he is making you into a more...evil state, then it's most likely he wants you to kill us." Hannah started. "So, we have to either think of a way where you can't kill us, or of a way to break the deal." She explained. I can feel my dark side beginning to rise, watching Hannah. She wouldn't expect it. She wouldn't feel a thing. No scream, nothing to alert the others. The rest would fall quickly...

"I-I...Hannah...I'm starting t-to feel it again..." I whispered, my hands shaking. Hers clench around mine. "I...don't want to kill any of you." I close my eyes.

_Y͉͖̥es ̰y͓̼̭̝̫o̯̜̜̫̠̩̭u̪̦̺̗̖ d̤̪o.̜͖̟̱̜_

The action happens before I can even think about it. Her eyes become dull, glazing over. I look at my hands, which are radiating with darkness. How is that possible? I wrap my arms around her already cold body. I held her close, my head resting against hers. No...No...She can't be dead... The blood is on my hands from the wound in her stomach. I press against it, but it won't help. She is already dead. **Lifeless**.

_K̳̠̫̺i͙̺̬̹̠̟lͅl ͎͕̳̝t̟̖͈̤ẖ̤̻͖̘e̘̞͚͇̼m͙̬̹̱ ̝̙̠̖͕ͅal͉̘̣̫̻̭l͉͚̥͖̺ ̭̝̰a͍̼̮̱̭̗n͕͎̗d̘̩̖̩ ̟Ị̜̪̖̞̮ ẉ̹̞̖ḭͅl̻͙̱͔̘̹̩l̳̘̞̘̗̫ ̖̰̭r͚̖̠̥e̝̯̠l̤̗̳̯̩e̮̫͖̠̮a̹̺̤s̪͙͇̯̞̭e͕̦̦̤ ̬̫̻͎̬̣y̗͓͍̺̗̦ͅo̖̝͇̪̙̫ͅu͙̤͕.̬̥̟̹̩̻ͅ_

"No! They're my friends! I won't kill them!" I shout, not caring who heard. I just wanted HIM to hear. I watch as Simon appears in the doorway. He sees Hannah's body, his eyes wide. I notice as his gaze moves from her to my hands to me, it becomes more and more scared. "Simon, I..." Something stops me from saying anything else. I feel that feeling again, and I smirk. Now he is even more scared, and I like it. I let go of the corpse in my arms, walking over to the doorway. Simon backs away, his back against the wall. "Are you **scared**?" The rest becomes a blur – a blur of blood, flesh, tears, darkness and the occasional voice. They're screaming, shouting, pleading or sobbing. None of it matters anymore. They are all dead. And I liked it. I want to feel this** all** the time. I make my way over the bodies as I exit the building. I stand outside, and the sky is growing dark. He released me, but that was his undoing. I could find him easily, and within a moment he was vanquished. I chose this for myself. There is no turning back now. Now **I** am Darkrai. Ruler of Darkness and Death. Now, w͎̥̙͈̩̱̱o̝n͍̝̟̠ͅ'̮̙̠̙̙̞̳t̯̩̭̞̻̥ ̲̬̞̙ỵ͍o̝̠̟ṵ m̻̘͖a͈͓̘͙̦͕̫ke͈̬͕̙ ͙a ͉̯d͚̗͍̩̬͉̙ḛ̠a͉l ̩̠̺͈͈w̯̘̮̠̲̥i͍̘̮t̟̖h͔̯͔̙̩̖̝ ͔͕m̞e?

* * *

A/N: I literally thought of this last night. Not even joking. I'm impressed with myself ^_^ So, 2,477 words. Around half of my last oneshot (Spare Parts, since Diggy Diggy Hole kinda became a two-shot...?). But, finally, a Pokémon fanfiction. It was inevitable, but I just didn't realise it'd be like this. Yogscast and Pokémon. Oh well xD And this could have gone in various directions. However, (SPOILERS! - I think I've killed Lewis enough in other fanfictions).


End file.
